


Как корни и ветви одного дерева

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, POV Kageyama Tobio
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Ивайзуми и Ойкава глазами Кагеямы.





	Как корни и ветви одного дерева

**Author's Note:**

> Джен, но каждый да увидит то, что хочет видеть))

Тобио всегда восхищался ими обоими. 

Если бы это было возможно, он хотел бы стать чуточку ближе к ним. Вот только между Ойкавой с Ивайзуми и им самим существовала невидимая граница. Невидимая, неосязаемая, практически незаметная, но она была. 

Тогда Тобио еще не понимал этого и ломился сквозь неё с потрясающе наивной наглостью, которая теперь удивляла его самого. Так ведь Ивайзуми никогда и ни от кого не отгораживался, наоборот, всегда помогал и поддерживал всех, кто был с ним в одной команде, особенно младших. 

Ойкава поначалу тоже не проводил никаких границ. Конечно, он всегда был на своей волне: вроде бы рядом — и в то же время где-то далеко. Смеялся, хлопал по плечам и подкалывал товарищей по команде, но Тобио иногда замечал, как он фокусировался на чём-то, недоступном постороннему взгляду. И путь в это загадочное место, куда Ойкава вот так запросто мог уйти в любой момент, знал только один человек. 

В этом и было дело. Граница появилась ещё до того, как Ойкава додумался её провести. Там, за ней, было их общее с Ивайзуми прошлое и настоящее: всё, что они проживали и чувствовали вместе, о чём можно было только догадываться. Не только тренировки и игры. Что-то ещё. Может быть, совместные летние каникулы. Наверняка домашки и игры на видеоприставке. Дорога в школу и из школы. Приключения. “Боевые” ссадины и синяки. Дни рождения. Секреты. Шутки, понятные только им двоим. 

То, чего у Тобио не было. Не только время, но и какое-то особое пространство, в которое он не смог бы встроить себя, как бы ни старался. Для него не было там места. 

Если подумать, границу между ними и остальной командой можно было заметить даже по тому, как Ивайзуми обычно разговаривал с Ойкавой. Знал, что ему можно быть жестче и откровеннее, чем другим. Ойкава огрызался, но никогда не обижался всерьез. 

Тобио восхищался Ивайзуми. Тому не хватало роста, но уже были сила и точность удара, быстрая реакция и отчаянное желание победить.   
И конечно же, Ойкавой. Лучшим юным связующим префектуры, который всегда смотрел только вперед и не останавливался. Да, ему случалось проигрывать, тогда он расстраивался и злился, но продолжал тренироваться, как безумный. Так, что даже Ивайзуми порой уставал от этой гонки и сердито встряхивал его, заставляя остановиться и передохнуть. 

Он восхищался обоими и немножко завидовал. Может быть, не столько талантам Ойкавы, его пасам и точным подачам, сколько этой невидимой, но прочной связи, которая делала их с Ивайзуми идеальными партнерами на площадке.   
И ещё — тому, как смотрит Ивайзуми на Ойкаву, когда думает, что его никто не видит. Потому что, несмотря на обидные прозвища и нарочитую грубость, в этом взгляде читались восхищение и какая-то тревога, словно Ойкаве угрожала неведомая опасность, о которой знал только Ивайзуми. 

После того, как Ойкава непонятно за что разозлился на Тобио и чуть не ударил, восхищаться стало сложнее. Было очень обидно, но перестать смотреть на Ойкаву он не мог. Хотелось научиться всему, что умел Ойкава, и если тот не желал делиться, Тобио брал сам. Смотрел и запоминал. Ощупью искал нужный поворот кисти, правильную силу удара при подаче, удобное положение корпуса и сгиб коленей. Терпел неудачи, но повторял снова и снова. Так же, как Ойкава. 

*** 

Они оба изменились. Ойкава выглядел увереннее в себе, и одновременно — немного мягче. А может, просто лучше научился себя контролировать. Во всяком случае, Тобио больше не видел в нем той сумасшедшей ярости, которая всегда таилась в глубине его глаз — с того момента, когда он сорвался после проигрыша Шираторизаве, и до самого их выпуска из Китагавы.   
Правда, ехидство и вредный характер никуда не делись. 

Ивайзуми на вид стал еще сильнее, хотя завидным ростом по-прежнему не отличался — теперь Тобио был даже немного выше. И конечно же он, как и Ойкава, не стоял на месте все это время. Не зря же он был асом Сейджо. 

Ас и связующий, центр команды, главный бастион замка Аоба Джосай.   
Конечно, вся команда играла, как отлаженный механизм. Нынешнему Ойкаве удавалось вытащить из каждого игрока сто двадцать процентов его возможностей: это завораживало и пугало.   
Но главным партнером для него все равно оставался Ивайзуми. Они действительно были как единое целое. “Как корни и ветви одного дерева,” — подумалось Тобио. 

Ему больше не хотелось пересечь незримую границу, отделяющую этих двоих от остального мира. Теперь у него был ненормальный Хината — вечный соперник, шило в заднице, невероятно прыгучий и раздражающе болтливый мелкий идиот. Его, как ни крути, партнер. Единственный, кто мог угнаться за безумными пасами Тобио.   
И все-таки он снова не мог отвести взгляда от Ивайзуми и Ойкавы. Не только оценивающего взгляда связующего, который изучает противника. Тобио все еще восхищался ими, потому что в их игре видел то, за что любил волейбол: настоящую красоту. 

И что-то ещё, чему пока не знал названия.


End file.
